


one time when there were some muffins dead. [art]

by Anonymous



Series: Bad Bang III: The Series [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), the animal kingdom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Attack, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animals, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Other, POV Animal, bad bang iii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>muffins... carnage.... sadness..... seaside sadness..... PLOT TWIST....... and of course............. love</p>
            </blockquote>





	one time when there were some muffins dead. [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one time when there were some mufins dead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235055) by [littlemissthirdrail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissthirdrail/pseuds/littlemissthirdrail). 



> for those fo you who may ask, who is cloud worm, well read this story and you will see for yourself... it is a matter of interpretation I guess or should I say your "choice."
> 
> Also thank you to the writer who wrote the story "one time when there were some muffins dead" which inspired this art, everyone should read it if you haven't already, it is quite shocking and I think it is more violent than this art but not in a bad way if you know what I mean!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The catbear saga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253940) by Anonymous 




End file.
